Her story
by MooniesLights
Summary: Why are you a survivor? What makes you go on? This is Her story... (Oneshot I made for a whitelist story. Hope you all enjoy) .


" _Army brat!_ " That is what we were all called, no matter the country. My father was retired by February 6, 2014, I was 19, as a Lieutenant General Coffer Rise of the United States Marine Corps. As for my mother, Dr. Kinderly Rise, she had her MD-Ph.D. in Biological and Biomedical Sciences and was working for the Central Intelligence Agency. I spent the majority of my life hopping from base to base with my father until he decided to settle us in Gdańsk, Poland, so you could say I am most definitely a daddy's girl. I guess you could also say my mother followed along but we never knew how much time we had with her. I was enrolled at the University of Gdańsk(UG) with the full intentions on completing my masters in Medical Physics. I wanted to be like my mother, to travel the world independently and help the people behind the scenes. It's the mystery of the lifestyle but I couldn't have a family, not like she did. I know the pain of feeling like you're not important enough, the late nights of wondering if your mother is dead or alive.

It was October 8, 2014, I had finished my first year at UG and was two months into my second when at 7:03pm my mother got the call, we were all at sitting at the dinner table. My father and I could tell by her rushed response that it was something serious. She didn't give us a date of return or a city, nothing. All she said was, "I am needed in Chernarus. I love you both. I'll email." and then at 7:05pm she was gone. Every day I emailed her and every day for five days I got the same response,"I love you.". " _I love you_.", that's it, nothing else but I love you every day for five days then nothing. I still emailed her and still for six days I received no reply but on the seventh day, there it was, "I'm alive.". We had seen the news of this new strain of influenza and what it was doing to that country, we had to go. My father had a hard time gather his connections to help us get there because everyone was closing off their borders. All but one woman refused to help him and her name was Nadine Arslan. She was a friend of my mother, they had worked on several "Projects" together. She was able to get us as far as Vapnyarka, Ukraine after that it was up to us.

My father and I set out on November 19, 2014, 11:00pm by car then once we reached Przemysl we had to cross the countryside packed in the back of cattle cages. It seemed like the truck had been driving forever until it finally came to a stop, they had unloaded us like the cattle awaiting slaughter. We had wondered along the side roads, following the mapped out directions when he came out of nowhere and began attacking me. My father managed to pull him off of me and let off five round into the man but it didn't phase him as he ran towards my father and began to attack. Then there was another one, I had to help, I drew my weapon and unloaded an entire clip into the crazed man running towards my father hitting every vital part I could. That did it, his body came to a tumbling halt. My father managed to get a few more round off, ending that man's life but not before taking serious injury. He had bite marks and scratches all over. Before I could help him with his wounds he handed me his backpack and tells me, "Run Morning! Stay alive! I don't know what's goin'..Run! I'll distract them. I love you". I didn't even have time to answer him back before he took off running firing shoots straight ahead and that's when I saw them. There was ten, fifteen maybe, made up of men, women, and there was a child. I was frozen for a second in panic but I couldn't let him die in vain so I ran and continued to run, only checking the map to stay on track.

I didn't stay on the roads long with what had just happened but kept them insight. It had been about two days before I stumbled upon a several vehicles that seemed to be abandoned. I was running on no sleep but I had to get to Chernarus, I was so close. Gathered somethings that were left behind and chose one of the cars that still had the keys in the ignition. Driving on minimal sleep is dangerous but completely doable. Days went by and I lost track of time. The car wasn't picking up any radio signals and my cell lost all service. I passed so many of the ill. I even pass people being attacked by them and kept driving. I can't save them, I don't know how to save them. Many times I questioned my morality as their scream echo through my head and many times my sanity but still continue to drive in the same direction. Day after day my father death played through my head. " _She's all I have left_." All the road signs told me I was close. Sticking to the original plan, ten kilometers from the Chernarus border, I pack up and hiked across the border. It was about 2 hours until I had reached the Belozersk. It was a ghostly town with the ill and the bodies of dead still on the roads. Little by little I learned how to take down the ill but most importantly survive by watching other survivors run in the city scavenging what they can before leaving to the next. Evil souls group together and because the morality of good souls battling their evil mind; they wonder away from each other. " _There are survivors and she may be one of them, I will search every inch of Chernarus to find her dead or alive. I'm all she has left._ "


End file.
